defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
1968
Gebeurtenissen ; januari : * Val van het Tsjechoslowaakse staatshoofd Antonín Novotný. Start van de "Praagse Lente" onder leiding van de gematigde communist en hervormer Alexander Dubček, eerste secretaris van de communistische partij. * De Nederlandse journalist en presentator Koos Postema stelt in het televisieprogramma Een Groot Uur U als eerste een groot aantal hete hangijzers aan de orde, waaronder euthanasie, pedofilie en transseksualiteit. * Syd Barrett, oprichter van Pink Floyd, wordt vanwege zijn drugsgebruik en labiele gedrag uit de band gezet. De groep gaat verder met David Gilmour, die vanaf januari deel uitmaakt van de groep. * 10 - De Verenigde Staten verliezen hun 10.000e vliegtuig boven Vietnam. * 22 - Première van de musical Jacques Brel is alive and well and living in Paris in New York. * 13 - Standing Naval Force Atlantic van de NAVO is een feit * 31 - Nauru, klein eiland in de Stille Oceaan, wordt onafhankelijk van Australië en behoort nu tot de kleinste onafhankelijke staten in de wereld. ; februari : * De Olympische Winterspelen in Grenoble leveren Nederlands succes op met goud voor Carry Geijssen, Kees Verkerk en Ans Schut. * 2 - Richard Nixon stelt zich kandidaat voor de presidentsverkiezingen in de Verenigde Staten. * 9 - Prinses Beatrix opent in Rotterdam de eerste metrolijn van Nederland. ; maart : * 16 - Robert F. Kennedy kondigt aan dat hij zich kandidaat zal stellen voor de presidentsverkiezingen in de Verenigde Staten. ; april : *3 - Dominee Toornvliet van Radio Bloemendaal wordt geschorst. * 4 - Moord op de Amerikaanse strijder voor gelijke rechten voor blank en zwart dominee Martin Luther King in Memphis (Tennessee). * Studentenopstanden in Parijs. * 7 - Jim Clark, een erg geliefd Formule 1-coureur, komt om het leven tijdens een inferieure F2-race op Hockenheim. *28 - Aan boord van het Nederlandse vliegkampschip Karel Doorman breekt brand uit. Twee jaar eerder dan gepland raakt het schip buiten gebruik. *april - In Rome komt een groep wetenschappers en ondernemers bijeen voor een bezinning op de vraagstukken van vervuiling, uitputting van hulpbronnen, armoede en bevolkingsgroei. Ze richten de Club van Rome op. ; mei: * Grootschalige stakingen in en studentenbetogingen Frankrijk. * 3 - Amerikaanse en Noord-Vietnamese delegaties komen overeen vredesonderhandelingen te beginnen i.v.m. de oorlog in Vietnam. * 6 - In het Parijse Quartier Latin vindt Bloedige Maandag plaats. Eén van de gewelddadigste dagen tijdens de studentenrevolutie. * 10 - De vredesonderhandelingen voor de Vietnamoorlog gaan formeel van start in Parijs. *16 - In Edinburgh wordt de eerste Europese longtransplantatie uitgevoerd. *30 - Wim van Hanegem maakt zijn debuut voor het Nederlands voetbalelftal in het vriendschappelijke duel tegen Schotland (0-0). ; juni : * 1 - Het non-proliferatieverdrag wordt gesloten. * 3 - Andy Warhol wordt neergeschoten in zijn woning in New York door Valerie Solanis, een actrice en schrijfster. Hij overleeft ternauwernood de aanslag. * 5 - De Amerikaanse ex-minister van Justitie en presidentskandidaat Robert F. Kennedy wordt neergeschoten. Hij overlijdt de dag erna. * 10 - Gastland Italië wint het EK voetbal door Joegoslavië in de (replay van de) finale met 2-0 te verslaan. * 27 - Publicatie van het Manifest van 2000 woorden tijdens de Praagse Lente, waarin het communistische bewind in het land wordt bekritiseerd, en "buitenlandse troepen" wordt verweten de regering van Tsjechoslowakije te willen controleren. * ?? juni - Paul Lodewijkx wint de TT Assen in de 50cc-klasse ; juli : * 1 - Oprichting van profvoetbalclub Fortuna Sittard na een fusie tussen Fortuna '54 en Sittardia. * 21 - Wielrenner Jan Janssen wint, als eerste Nederlander ooit, de Ronde van Frankrijk door in de afsluitende tijdrit de Belg Herman van Springel uit de gele trui te rijden. ; augustus : * 1 - De Mammoetwet treedt in werking. * 8 - De Republikeinen benoemen Richard Nixon als de officiële presidentskandidaat voor de presidentsverkiezingen van dat jaar. * 21 - Meer dan 200.000 militairen van het Pact van Warschau vallen Tsjechoslowakije binnen in de nacht van 20 op 21 augustus en maken op bloedige wijze een einde aan de hervormingen van de Praagse Lente. ; september : * 15 - The Doors geven een eenmalig optreden in Amsterdam. Zanger Jim Morrison wordt voor het concert onwel en de overige drie leden van The Doors treden zonder hem op. Het concert wordt desondanks een succes. * 21 - Harry Steevens wint de derde editie van de Amstel Gold Race. * 29 - Eerste uitzending van de Fabeltjeskrant op de Nederlandse televisie. ; oktober : * 2 - Bloedbad van Tlatelolco: het leger en politie schieten op een menigte vreedzame demonstranten in Tlatelolco, Mexico. * 11 - De Apollo 7 wordt in Florida gelanceerd voor een reis van 11 dagen, waarbij ze 163 maal rond de aarde zal vliegen. * 12 - In Mexico-stad worden de Olympische Zomerspelen geopend. 31 Afrikaanse landen boycotten de Spelen uit protest tegen de deelname van Zuid-Afrika. * 20 - Jacqueline Bouvier, de weduwe van JFK, trouwt met Aristoteles Onassis. * 31 - De Amerikaanse president Johnson kondigt aan dat de Verenigde Staten de bombardementen op Noord-Vietnam zullen stoppen. ; november : * 5 - Presidentsverkiezingen in de Verenigde Staten: Richard Nixon wint met 43,4 % van de stemmen van Hubert Humphrey, die 42,7% behaalt. 13,5% gaat naar kandidaat George Wallace en 0,4% naar anderen. * 26 - Na maanden van uitstel gaat de regering van Zuid-Vietnam akkoord om de vredesonderhandelingen in Parijs te vervoegen. ; december : * 11 - De werkloosheidsgraad in de Verenigde Staten ligt op 3,3%, het laagste percentage in 15 jaar. * 21 - De Apollo 8 wordt gelanceerd. Het is de eerste Amerikaanse ruimtemissie die rond de maan zal vliegen. * 31 - 's Werelds eerste supersonische passagiersvliegtuig, de Tupolev Tu-144 maakt haar eerste vlucht. ; zonder datum: * In Chicago worden, op initiatief van Eunice Kennedy Shriver, de eerste Special Olympics gehouden. Muziek * Beatles - The Beatles (ook wel The white album) * The Doors - Waiting for the sun * Golden Earring - Miracle mirror * Jethro Tull - This was * Melanie - Born to be * Pink Floyd - A saucerful of secrets * The Rolling Stones - Beggar's banquet * Elvis Presley - NBC TV-Special ELVIS/The '68 Comeback Special * De volgende platen worden Top 3-hits in de Veronica Top 40: Andy Williams - Battle Hymn Of The Republic, Aphrodite's Child - Rain And Tears, Aretha Franklin - I Say A Little Prayer, Barry Ryan - Eloise, Bee Gees - I've Gotta Get A Message To You, Jumbo/The Singer Sang His Song, Words en World, Blue Cheer - Summertime Blues, Cliff Richard - Congratulations, Digno Garcia - La Felicidad, Egbert Douwe - Kom Uit De Bedstee M'n Liefste, Esther & Abi Ofarim - Cinderella Rockefella, Gary Puckett & The Union Gap - Young Girl, Golden Earrings - Dong-Dong-Di-Ki-Di-Gi-Dong en Just A Little Bit Of Peace In My Heart, Heintje - Heidschi Bumbeidschi en Ich Bau' Dir Ein Schloss, Joe Cocker - With A Little Help From My Friends, John Fred & His Playboy Band - Judy In Disguise, John Rowles - If I Only Had Time, Manfred Mann - Mighty Quinn, Mary Hopkin - Those Were The Days, Moody Blues - Nights In White Satin, Raymond Froggatt - Callow La Vita, Rolling Stones - Jumpin' Jack Flash en She's A Rainbow, Sir Henry & His Butlers - Camp, Small Faces - Lazy Sunday, The Beatles - Hello Goodbye, Hey Jude, Lady Madonna en Magical Mystery Tour, The Cats - Lea en Times Were When, The Marbles - Only One Woman, The Tremeloes - My Little Lady, Tom Jones - Delilah, Toon Hermans - Mien Waar Is Mijn Feestneus, Wim Sonneveld - De Kat Van Ome Willem, Zen - Hair. Film * Stay away Joe met onder anderen Elvis Presley * Speedway met onder anderen Elvis Presley * Live a little, Love a little met onder anderen Elvis Presley * 2001: A space odyssey met onder anderen Keir Dullea * Once upon a time in the west (ook wel C'era una volta il west) met onder anderen Henry Fonda * Planet of the apes met onder anderen Charlton Heston * Rosemary's baby met onder anderen Mia Farrow Geboren ;januari * 1 - Davor Šuker, Kroatisch voetballer * 1 - Jan de Visser, Nederlands voetballer * 2 - Anky van Grunsven, Nederlands dressuuramazone en Olympisch kampioene (2000, 2004 en 2008) * 2 - Cuba Gooding jr., Amerikaans acteur * 3 - Tine Van den Brande, Vlaams actrice * 9 - Leo Klein Gebbink, Nederlands hockeyer * 11 - Tom Dumont, Amerikaans gitarist in No Doubt * 11 - Michel Zanoli, Nederlands wielrenner (overleden 2003) * 12 - Roy Beukenkamp, Nederlands voetbalkeeper * 14 - LL Cool J, Amerikaans rapper * 15 - Chad Lowe, Amerikaans acteur * 17 - Stella de Heij, Nederlands hockeyster * 21 - Petra van de Sande, Nederlands paralympisch sportster * 23 - Petr Korda, Tsjechisch tennisser * 24 - Gert Verhulst, Vlaams tv-maker en -presentator (Samson en Gert) ;februari * 1 - Lisa Marie Presley, Amerikaans zangeres/songwriter, dochter van rock'n'roll legende Elvis Presley * 4 - Marko Matvere, Ests acteur * 7 - Mark Tewksbury, Canadees zwemmer en Olympisch kampioen (1992) * 9 - Robert Eenhoorn, Nederlands honkballer en honkbalcoach * 10 - Maurits Crucq, Nederlands hockeyer * 16 - Erik Regtop, Nederlands voetballer * 19 - Stochelo Rosenberg, Nederlands gitarist * 20 - Ted Hankey, Engels darter * 22 - Delphine Boël, Belgisch/Brits kunstenares, buitenechtelijke dochter van Albert II van België . * 25 - Rolf Koster, Nederlands acteur en zanger * 29 - Rust Epique, Amerikaans gitarist (overleden 2004) ;maart * 2 - Daniel Craig, Brits acteur (o.a. James Bond in Casino Royale) * 5 - Frank Verlaat, Nederlands voetballer * 20 - João N'Tyamba, Angolees atleet * 21 - Igor Khenkin, Duits schaker * 23 - Fernando Hierro, Spaans voetballer * 26 - Martijn Krabbé, Nederlands radio- en tv-presentator * 26 - Klasina Seinstra, Nederlands schaatsster * 26 - James Iha, Amerikaans rockgitarist * 28 - Hubert Grossard, Belgisch atleet, militair en politieman (overleden 2006) * 30 - Céline Dion, Canadees zangeres * 31 - Muriel Bats, Vlaams actrice ;april * 1 - Miguel Dias, Nederlands bokser * 4 - Matt Clark, Engels darter * 4 - Xue Ruihong, Chinees langebaanschaatsster * 7 - Duncan Armstrong, Australisch zwemmer en Olympisch kampioen (1988) * 10 - Orlando Jones, Amerikaanse komiek en film/televisie-acteur * 11 - CB Milton, Nederlands zanger * 17 - Prins Maurits, zoon van Prinses Margriet * 21 - Peter van Vossen, Nederlands voetballer * 23 - Bas Haring, Nederlands filosoof en kinderboekenschrijver * 23 - Wouter van Pelt, Nederlands hockeyer * 30 - Mari Carmen Oudendijk, Nederlands tv-presentatrice * 30 - Babette van Veen, Nederlands actrice, dochter van Herman van Veen ;mei * 7 - DJ Jean, Nederlands deejay * 12 - Tony Hawk, Amerikaans skateboarder * 20 - Artur Wojdat, Pools zwemmer * 23 - Peter Adeberg, Duits schaatser * 26 - Prins Frederik van Denemarken * 26 - Anja Daems, Vlaams televisie- en radiopresentatrice (Herexamen) * 28 - Kylie Minogue, Australisch zangeres en actrice * 28 - Annand "Victor" Ramdin, Guyaans pokerspeler * 28 - Bart De Pauw, Vlaams komiek en televisiepresentator ;juni * 1 - Jason Donovan, Australisch acteur en zanger * 4 - Chris Van Tongelen, Vlaams (musical)acteur, producer, regisseur en zanger * 4 - Scott Wolf, acteur * 5 - Henk Vos (voetballer), Nederlands voetballer * 5 - Xavier Aguado, Spaans profvoetballer * 5 - Kerwin Duinmeijer, Antilliaans/Nederlands slachtoffer van zinloos geweld op 21 augustus 1983 * 6 - Prudencio Induráin, Spaans wielrenner * 6 - Bart Voskamp, Nederlands wielrenner * 7 - Juan Antonio Pizzi, Spaans/Argentijns voetballer * 15 - Károly Güttler, Hongaars zwemmer * 26 - Paolo Maldini, Italiaans voetballer ;juli * 1 - Marjorie van de Bunt, Nederlands wintersporter * 5 - Alex Zülle, Zwitsers wielrenner * 6 - Gordon, Nederlands zanger * 10 - Hassiba Boulmerka, Algerijns atlete * 12 - Catherine Plewinski, Frans zwemster * 12 - Angelique Seriese, Nederlands judoka * 13 - Ann Ceurvels, Vlaams actrice * 15 - Frits Huffnagel, Nederlands politicus (VVD) * 16 - Matthias Scholten, Nederlands tv-presentator * 27 - Julian McMahon, Australisch acteur ;augustus * 2 - Stefan Effenberg, Duits voetballer * 4 - Marcus Schenkenberg, Nederlands fotomodel en acteur * 5 - Colin McRae, Schots autocoureur (overleden 2007) * 6 - Jack de Gier, Nederlands voetballer * 9 - Gillian Anderson, Amerikaans actrice * 10 - Dejan Curovic, Servisch voetballer * 11 - Mabel Wisse Smit, Nederlands echtgenote van prins Johan Friso * 12 - Kumiko Takeda, Japans fotomodel * 14 - Catherine Bell, Brits actrice en fotomodel * 14 - Medy van der Laan, Nederlands politica (D'66) * 15 - Debra Messing, Amerikaans actrice * 24 - Daisy Van Cauwenbergh, Vlaams omroepster en presentatrice, Miss België 1988 * 25 - Kurt Betschart, Zwitsers (baan)wielrenner * 26 - Chris Boardman, Brits wielrenner ;september * 1 - Mohammed Atta, Egyptisch/Saoedi-Arabisch terrorist (overleden 2001) * 4 - Eddy Merckx, Belgisch biljarter * 5 - Dominique van Vliet, Nederlandse actrice * 5 - Brad Wilk, Amerikaans drummer van o.a. Rage Against The Machine * 6 - Bruno Risi, Zwitsers baanwielrenner * 8 - Ray Wilson, Schots zanger * 19 - Koos Maasdijk, Nederlands roeier en Olympisch kampioen (1996) * 21 - Ricki Lake, Amerikaans talkshowhost * 21 - Lucretia van der Vloot, Nederlands zangeres en actrice * 25 - Prins Johan Friso, de tweede zoon van Koningin Beatrix en Prins Claus * 25 - Will Smith, Amerikaans rapper en acteur * 26 - Jim Caviezel, Amerikaans acteur * 28 - Mika Häkkinen, Fins Formule 1-coureur ; oktober : * 2 - Jana Novotná, Tsjechisch tennisster * 3 - Bianca Krijgsman, Nederlands cabaretière * 7 - Thom Yorke, zanger van Radiohead * 8 - Laura Vlasblom, Nederlands zangeres * 10 - Bart Brentjens, Nederlands mountainebiker en Olympisch kampioen (1996) * 12 - Hugh Jackman, Australisch acteur * 17 - Ziggy Marley, Jamaicaans zanger en zoon van poplegende Bob Marley * 18 - Michael Stich, Duits tennisser en -coach * 18 - Lisa Chappell, Australisch actrice en zangeres * 18 - Erik Clarys, Belgisch darter * 22 - George Arrendell, Vlaams acteur * 25 - Tom Lenaerts, Vlaams televisiepresentator * 26 - Axel Daeseleire, Vlaams acteur * 29 - Johann Olav Koss, Noors schaatser en Olympisch kampioen * 31 - Vanilla Ice, Amerikaans rapper ("Ice Ice Baby") ; november : * 5 - Dov Elkabas, ook bekend als The Prophet, Nederlands DJ * 6 - Kelly Rutherford, Amerikaans actrice * 8 - Courtney Thorne-Smith, Amerikaans actrice * 10 - Daphne Deckers, Nederlands schrijfster, columniste en model * 16 - Tammy Lauren, Amerikaans actrice * 21 - Alex James, Brits gitarist van Blur * 25 - Gallyon van Vessem, Nederlands televisiepresentatrice * 29 - Bastiaan Poortenaar, Nederlands hockeyer * 30 - Laurent Jalabert, Frans wielrenner ; december : * 1 - Anders Holmertz, Zweeds zwemmer * 2 - Nate Mendel, bassist van de Foo Fighters * 3 - Brendan Fraser, Amerikaans acteur * 4 - Irene van de Laar, Nederlands tv-presentatrice en fotomodel * 5 - Robin de Raaff, Nederlands componist * 7 - Filip Naudts, Belgisch fotograaf * 11 - Monique Garbrecht, Duits schaatsster * 19 - Bart Looije, Nederlands hockeyer * 22 - Lauralee Belle, Amerikaans actrice (The Young and the Restless) * 24 - Marleen Renders, Belgisch atlete * 24 - Wolter Kroes,Nederlands zanger * 25 - Helena Christensen, Deens fotomodel Overleden ;januari * 4 - Bouke Benenga (79), Nederlands zwemmer en waterpoloër * 7 - James Leonard Brierley Smith (70), Zuid-Afrikaans ichtyloog * 15 - Hein ter Poorten (80), Nederlands Lt.Gen. van het KNIL bij aanvang van de Tweede Wereldoorlog * 22 - Duke Kahanamoku (77), Amerikaans zwemmer en meervoudig Olympisch kampioen ;februari * 25 - Camille Huysmans (96), Belgisch socialistisch politicus en Minister van Staat * 25 - Gerard Neels (71), Belgisch senator ;april * 4 - Martin Luther King (39), Amerikaans dominee en burgerrechtenactivist * 16 - Fay Okell Bainter (76), Amerikaans actrice ;mei * 7 - Luis Brunetto (66), Argentijns atleet ;juni * 6 - Robert F. Kennedy (42), Amerikaans minister van Justitie en presidentskandidaat in dat jaar * 8 - Everhard Spelberg (70), Nederlands predikant en omroepbestuurder (VPRO) ;juli *18 - Corneille Heymans (76), Belgisch wetenschapper *26 - Willem Pompe (75), Nederlands strafrechtgeleerde *27 - Anton van Duinkerken (65), Nederlands schrijver *31 - Theodoor Alexander Boeree (88), Nederlands beroepsofficier en krijgsgeschiedkundige ;augustus * 12 - Pieter Oud (81), Nederlands politicus en geschiedschrijver * 21 - Frans Babylon (44), Nederlands dichter ;september *2 - Ernest Claes (83), Vlaams schrijver *17 - Armand Blanchonnet (64), Frans wielrenner *23 - Piet van Senus (64), Nederlands zwemmer ;oktober * 8 - Joseph du Château (72), Belgisch politicus en burgemeester * 16 - Gerard de Kruijff (78), Nederlands ruiter ;november * 2 - Jacobus Lijkle Posthuma (73), Nederlands politiefunctionaris * 20 - Piet Elling (71), Nederlands architect ;december * 20 - John Steinbeck (66), Amerikaans schrijver van romans ;datum onbekend * Louis Noiret (72) - Nederlands zanger, pianist, tekstschrijver en componist Externe link (video) :16px [http://cgi.omroep.nl/cgi-bin/streams?/ibg/sn053005-bb.wmv?title=Jaaroverzicht%201968 Polygoon jaaroverzicht 1968 (Nederland) (.wmv)] Categorie:1968